Mientras dormías
by Nanaharuka
Summary: Después de rescatar a un joven de caer a las vías del metro, Sasori se hace pasar por su pareja, apenas sabiendo su nombre de él y logrando engañar a casi todos sus familiares, excepto al hermano de su supuesto novio.
1. Preámbulo de un engaño

**Basado en la película "Mientras dormías" ( While yo were sleeping)**

**Personajes pertenecen a Masahi Kishimito**

* * *

><p><strong>Preámbulo de un engaño<strong>

Había llegado a la estación del metro, como siempre a las ocho de la mañana, ni un minuto más ni uno menos. Sabía perfectamente que podía salir unos diez minutos más tarde de su casa y aun así alcanzaría el metro para llegar a las nueve y media al estudio de grabación. Aunque, también había otra razón para que todos los días se esforzará por llegar a esa hora.

Hace dos años, lo había visto por primera vez, se trataba de un joven, tal vez un poco menor que él, tenía cabellos y ojos de color negro, su tez era blanca y era un poco más alto que él. Se peinaba de una extraña manera, a veces se preguntaba cuanto se debía de tardar para lograr ese estilo, que en muchos podría verse totalmente ridículo, pero a él le daba cierto atractivo.

Tenía la idea de que no era alguien muy puntual, algunas veces llegaba corriendo para alcanzar al metro y otras justo a tiempo, pero siempre llevaba con él un portaplanos, aún no podía determinar si se trataba de un estudiante o de alguien adicto al trabajo. A pesar de verlo cinco veces a la semana durante tanto tiempo, nunca se atrevió a hablarle, la verdad es que él era algo orgulloso, sentía que si era el primero en hablar con una persona, sería como rebajarse, así que siempre esperaba a que los demás le hablaran.

Por fin, apareció como siempre, seguramente se le había hecho tarde, pero para su suerte, aún no pasaba el metro. Vio cómo se pasaba la mano por su cabello mostrando desesperación, aunque ahora que se daba cuenta, el metro ya se había retrasado.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado, generalmente en esas ocasiones se entretenía mirando la publicidad pegada en los muros, tal vez podía haber aprovechado ese tiempo para entablar una conversación con ese joven, pero sentía que parecería alguien desesperado, prefiriendo ver aquella publicidad que ya se sabía de memoria.

Estaba inmerso leyendo aquel anuncio de shampoo cuando escuchó un ruido, volteó para ver de qué se trataba, encontrándose con tres hombres rodeando al joven. Sabía que no era bueno, en primera, porque siempre a esa hora generalmente solo ellos dos se encontraban esperando el metro, a lo mucho sólo una persona más les hacía compañía y segunda, parecía que estaban demasiado cerca de él, como si quisieran quitarle algo.

-¡Ya te di todo lo que tengo!-escuchó que dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros.

Se trataba de un asalto, no había duda de ello, Sasori no lo pensó y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, no tenía idea de que sería lo que haría cuándo llegará, tal vez golpear a los asaltantes, pero seguramente no lograría mucho. Veía como forcejeaban entre ellos, al parecer el joven se negaba a darles algo, mientras más se acercaba, los cuatro se iban acercando más al borde de la estación. Y entonces sucedió, los maleantes aventaron a las vías a aquel joven y huyeron antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlos.

Sasori se maldijo, por haberse alejando tanto, si hubiera permanecido en el lugar que estaba habría podido hacer algo, ahora su corazón latía por fuerza. Miró hacia delante, corroborando que el metro no viniera en caminó, se aventó a las vías y fue hacia el joven. Estaba inconsciente, lo zarandeó por unos segundos, esperando que despertará, pero nada, fue entonces que se dio cuenta del hilo de sangre que bajaba por sus cabellos. Miró de nuevo hacia su izquierda, era una suerte que el metro se estuviera retrasando.

Tomó al joven inconsciente y se lo echó a la espalda, se acercó al borde de las vías, tomándolo con fuerza para subirlo a la estación. Una vez que logró que el cuerpo del joven estuviera a salvo, procedió a impulsarse para hacer lo mismo con él. Justo cuando solo faltaba que sus piernas subieran, escuchó el sonido del metro, sintió que se paralizó por un momento, pero reaccionó rápidamente para ponerse a salvo.

Llamó a emergencias, que él recordaba jamás se había alterado en su vida como en el aquel momento, mientras hablaba con el operador, apenas y podía describir lo que había pasado.

La ambulancia llegó. Los paramédicos le preguntaron sobre lo que había sucedido, mientras revisaban al joven, que seguía aún inconsciente.

-Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-le dijo uno de los paramédicos - ¿Usted lo conoce?

-Nos vemos todas las mañanas aquí…

-Necesitamos que alguien vaya con él al hospital.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la ambulancia, la verdad es que el paramédico no le dejó explicarle que no tenía idea de quién era el joven, parecía que con el decir que lo veía todas las mañanas, haber dado por entendido que eran conocidos.

En el hospital le dieron un formulario en cuanto entró, obviamente no tenía idea de que poner, era un total desconocido al que había salvado esta mañana.

-Disculpe- le habló a la enfermera – pero no sé nada de esta persona, solo es alguien que veo todo los días pero…

-Oh ya veo- dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad la mujer – sólo son amantes, no se preocupe- le quitó el formulario a Sasori de las manos. Probablemente en una media hora le dirán que fue lo que sucedió a ya sabe quién-le guiñó el ojo.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo, parecía que todos pensaban que había una relación entre ellos dos, pero no era cierto, lo peor de todo es que no lo dejaban explicar nada.

Miró su reloj, ya eran cerca de las diez, su jefe lo mataría si no le avisaba donde estaba, tomó su celular y marcó. Al inicio recibió una oleada de gritos, pero cuando le contó la situación, su jefe pareció volver a la tranquilidad y darle el día. Después de eso, se dejó caer en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera, no tenía idea de porque seguía allí, era libre de cualquier responsabilidad. Miró hacia sus piernas, todas las pertenencias de aquel sujeto bien parecido, estaba bajo su poder, incluso su celular, esta era su oportunidad de deshacerse de aquella situación.

Le echó un vistazo a los contactos, la verdad es que ninguno de ellos decía algo como "mamá" o "papá", debía de tratarse de una persona previsora y nombrar a cada uno de ellos por su nombre, en caso de que robarán su celular. Por los visto los asaltantes solo se habían llevado su cartera y el objeto por el cual lo habían dejado caer a las vías. Seguía bajando los contactos, hasta que dio con uno extraño, "Nissan", tal vez se tratara de alguien cercano a él, lo marcó sin pensarlo dos veces.

_-¿Sasuke?-_fue lo que le contestó la persona al otro lado del teléfono. Por lo visto o no era normal que marcará a esa hora o era alguien a quien nunca le marcaba ese joven, pero bueno ya sabía lago de él, su nombre.

-No, Sasuke está en el hospital, fue asaltado y recibió un golpe en la cabeza- le dijo de la manera más calmada posible para no causar que aquella persona se alterara.

-_¡¿Qué?! ¡, ¿En qué hospital está?!_

Ya era muy tarde, esa persona estaba completamente alterada – en el Mercy West- no recibió una respuesta de eso, tan sólo el sonido para anunciar que llamada se había cortado. Se cruzó de brazos malhumorado, se supone que diría algo como "_me tengo que ir, te dejo las cosas de él con una de las enfermeras", _pero no, de nuevo estaba atrapado en aquella situación. Dos años viendo a ese joven llamado Sasuke, sin dirigirle un buenos días tan siquiera, y ahora la hacía de su amante que esperaba con ansias saber cuál era su estado, aunque eso último solo le interesaba un poco.

Varias personas entraron por la puerta, no hacía falta ver que se trataban de parientes. Algunos corrían, mientras otros sólo caminaban con prisa, todos y cada uno de ellos tenía cabellos y ojos oscuros. Sasori levantó la vista cuando comenzó a escuchar los murmullos.

-¿Cómo esta Sasuke Uchiha?, ¿Dónde está?-preguntaban esas personas con desesperación.

Con sólo verlos, supo que debían ser parientes de Sasuke, seguramente se casaban entre primos, no había otra explicación, para comprender como es que todos tenían rasgos bastante semejantes sino es que iguales.

-¡Mi hijo, ¿dónde está?!-gritó un hombre de unos cuarenta años a una de las enfermeras, que sólo le imploraba que se calmara.

-¿Sasuke es su familiar?- se sintió como un completo estúpido al hacer aquella pregunta, pero no se le había ocurrido algo mejor para llamar la atención de toda esa gente. De pronto todas esas personas voltearon a verlo y no pudo sentirse algo incómodo.

-¿Conoces a Sasuke?, ¿tú quién eres?-fue lo que le pregunto el hombre que parecía de cuarenta años.

-Es el novio de su hijo, señor –dijo la enfermera, tomando por el brazo a Sasori, haciendo que este la mirara con desconcierto por lo que estaba diciendo- su hijo fue asaltado y él lo salvo.

Ahora todos los miraban con asombro a Sasori. La familia de Sasuke era enorme, eso le causó un poco de envidia, mientras Sasuke tenía como diez familiares que ansiaban saber sobre su estado, él solo tenía un pequeño hámster, llamado Loki.

Sus padres habían muerto hace más de seis años y su abuela hace unos cuatro, eran su única familia, así que después de eso se quedó sólo, se compró un pequeño apartamento en donde tenía que soportar a una vecina que lo acosaba constantemente y siempre le dejaba regalos en la puerta, era un poco exasperante.

Un doctor caminó hacia una de las enfermeras y dijo algo en el oído, la enfermera asintió y miro hacia donde estaban los familiares de Sasuke.

-¡Su familiar ya ha sido pasado a un cuarto!-anunció la enfermera y todos voltearon a verla, ansiosos de saber las noticias.

Sasori intentaba obtener la atención de alguno de los Uchiha, pero todos estaban atentos a lo que respondía el doctor sobre sus inquietudes. Sería más rápido si no lo interrumpieran a cada momento, además de que no entendía cómo es que nadie pudiera hacerle caso, sólo quería dejarles las cosas de Sasuke y salir de ahí de una buena vez.

-El joven, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, la operación fue un éxito, sin embargo, parecer haber entrado en estado de coma.

Todos, incluido Sasori se habían sorprendido con el diagnóstico. Se las ingenió parar hacerse un espacio entre las personas y mirar hacia donde estaba Sasuke recostado, se veía como si sólo estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente. Ahora comenzaba a preguntarse, cómo sería Sasuke, para tener a una familia tan pendiente de él, debía de tratarse de un chico amable, cariñoso probablemente. Tal vez debía de haberlo saludado alguna vez, de esa manera se podría despejar algunas dudas de su cabeza e incluso de haberlo hecho, tal vez y hubieran sido realmente pareja.

Mientras Sasori se perdía en sus pensamientos, el doctor trataba de calmar a los presentes y pedirles que sólo algunos de ellos salieran de la habitación, pero ninguno hacia caso, al final el doctor se dio por vencido y dejó a cargo a la enfermera, quien se compadeció un poco de la familia y los decidió dejarlos por un rato en la habitación.

-¿Tú fuiste quien lo rescató?-preguntó uno de los Uchiha a Sasori sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí…-respondió un poco distraído- yo estaba en la estación del metro son él, cuando unos hombres se acercaron a asaltarlo y lo tiraron a las vías. Yo logré sacarlo antes de que viniera el metro.

Todos hicieron una exclamación de sorpresa y después miraron a Sasori con admiración, como si frente a ellos estuviera un héroe. Una mujer, que Sasori supuso era la mamá de Sasuke se acercó a él.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hijo, debe ser algo muy importante para ti, para haberte arriesgado de esa manera- le dijo tomándole ambas manos y conteniendo las lágrimas que estaban por resbalar de sus ojos.

-Hice lo que debía de hacer-dijo con amabilidad pero sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro. Realmente Sasuke no era nada para él, sólo alguien por quien se sentía atraído, tal vez incluso hasta era su amor platónico.

-La enfermera dijo, que eres su novio, ¿eso es cierto?-preguntó una voz sería que procedía del otro extremo de la habitación. Sasori intento ponerse de puntillas para ver de quien se trataba aunque sospechaba que no serviría de mucho, esa familia se parecían demasiado entre ellos.

Un hombre alto, se comenzó a hacer lugar entre su familia hasta llegar hasta donde estaba Sasori, en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, Sasori sintió desagrado, ese hombre parecía que lo miraba con desconfianza, como si él fuera el culpable de lo que le había pasado a Sasuke.

-No has respondido mi pregunta.

-Itachi-dijo la mujer de antes – sólo lo estas asustando con esa frialdad tuya. Además el pobre debe estar en shock por lo que le paso a Sasuke, no es fácil ver caer a la persona que amas, a las vías.

-Cuando me habló por teléfono se escuchaba muy indiferente- dijo Itachi sin quitarle la vista de encima, como si estuviera estudiando cada una de sus reacciones. Pero Sasori no se quedó atrás, le sostuvo la mirada, para que supiera que no confiaba mucho en él.

-¿Cómo conociste a Sasuke?-le preguntó un joven de cabello corto. Todos voltearon a ver a Sasori, esperando con ansias la respuesta.

-En el metro, desde hace dos años tomamos el mismo-dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Qué romántico!-dijo una chica al fondo - ¿entonces llevan dos años saliendo?

-No realmente, más bien llevamos conociéndonos dos años- sintió que hablaba por el mismo, la verdad es que no tenía idea de si Sasuke se había percatado alguna vez de su presencia.

-¿Entonces, no son pareja?-preguntó de nuevo el chico de cabello corto - ¿sólo tienen sexo ocasionalmente?

-¡Sai!-gritó alguien reprendiendo al chico por su comentario.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo el padre de Sasuke – sé que Sasuke no es muy estable en sus relaciones, pero jamás creía que llegara a contratarse un prostituto.

-Disculpe, pero no soy ningún prostituto-dijo Sasori completamente indignado, pero sin levantar la voz.

-¿Entonces si eres su novio?-preguntó de nuevo la chica.

De nuevo todos aquellos ojos se habían posado sobre él, sobre todo los del tal Itachi, quiera parecía verlo, esperando que su respuesta fuera parecida a la anterior, además de que no paraba de verlos de pies a cabeza como si él fuera poca cosa.

-Sí lo soy-dijo con un poco de arrogancia, pero dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Itachi, quien a pesar de esa respuesta, no se mostraba complacido.

-¿Seguro?-le preguntó Itachi escéptico.

-¡Itachi!-lo reganó su madre –deja de ser tan mal educado.

-Es que, nunca imaginé a Sasuke con una persona como él- miraba a Sasori con una sonrisa de malicia en los labios, como esperando que la persona que tenía enfrene explotará por completo – Sasuke no es fan de los pelirrojos.

Eso acabó con la paciencia de Sasori, no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de desagrado. Él se consideraba una persona atractiva, inteligente y con mucha clase, estaba seguro que varios morirían por él, a sólo que fueran unos cabezas huecas. Tal vez, era por eso porque Itachi dudaba de él, tal vez Sasuke era un completo cabeza hueca que aparentaba ser un hombre interesante y culto, aunque a pesar de no tener idea de cómo sería Sasuke, no podía imaginarlo como un completo idiota, eso no iba con su porte.

-De acuerdo, asumiré que es verdad lo que dices y conociste a mi hermano en el metro- el tono de Itachi sonaba tan burlón, que Sasori tenía ganas de plantarle un golpe en la cara- y llevan dos años de pareja.

- Es no es tan cierto, lo conozco desde hace dos años. Todas las mañana toma el metro de las ocho quince, así fue como lo conocí- no entendía porque le interesaba tanto, dejar callado a ese tal Itachi, tal vez era porque no soportaba que lo mirara con esa manera, como si el no fuera digno.

-¿Ya veo, dime qué es lo que te gusta más de mi hermano?

Parecía que todo se convertiría en una competencia, Sasori estaba seguro que Itachi acabaría ganando, pues desde esa pregunta ya perdería puntos. Era cierto que siempre había sido bueno para saber cómo era la gente con sólo echarle un vistazo.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- dijo molesta la madre de Sasuke y volteó a ver hacia donde estaba Sasori, parecía que intentaba decir algo, pero no podía.

-Sasori Akasuna, ese es mi nombre-dijo al comprender lo que le sucedía a la mujer.

-¿Sasori Akasuna?-dijo sorprendido otro Uchiha, que probablemente no pasaba de los quince años – eres un actor de doblaje cierto. Ahora todo tiene sentido el estudio de doblaje está a una estación de la oficina de Sasuke- dijo completamente emocionado y Sasori agradecía por la poderosa información que había compartido con él.

-Así es-dijo un poco más relajado.

-Un arquitecto y un actor de doblaje, es difícil de creer- dijo de nuevo Itachi, con ese tono que ya estaba colmando la paciencia de Sasori.

- Bueno, creo que no nos hemos presentado- Sasori agradeció que alguien cambiara el tema de conversación- yo soy Mikoto, él –dijo señalando al padre de Sasuke – Fugaku, el de allá-señaló al fondo- Madara, el Shisui, tío de Sasuke- continuo diciendo los nombres señalándolos con el dedo a cada uno – Indra, Sai, Naoko, Sayuri, primos de Sasuke- ellos cuatro eran niños de entre diez y quince años –Izuna tío de Sasuke e Itachi- dijo señalando con vergüenza a su hijo – él es hermano de Sasuke.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza para saludarlos a cada uno, aunque le pareció que ya era muy tarde para eso.

-Itachi, ¿por qué no llevas a Sasori a la casa?, me parece que debe descansar, después de todo lo que paso hoy.

-Descuide, no es necesario. Además tengo mi departamento y un camión que pasa por aquí me deja justo en la entrada del edificio.

-No seas tan modesto, te debo la vida de mi hijo- dijo con un nudo en la garganta – Itachi te llevará a la casa, puedes descansar en la habitación de Sasuke.

Por más en que insistió en que no era lo correcto tanto la señora Mikoto como el señor Fugaku fueron bastante insistentes en que se fuera a dormir a su casa, alegando que él debía de encontrarse alterado y era mejor que se quedará con alguien de confianza, refiriéndose a Itachi, quien parecía un depredador contemplando a su presa antes de asesinarla.

Acabo en un auto con Itachi, aún no entendía lo que había sucedido. Esa familia parecía muy acogedora, técnicamente estaban confiando en un completo extraño. Pero lo que más sorprendido a Sasori en ese momento, fue que no sentía arrepentimiento alguno de haberles entendido, y no entendía el porqué, él no era esa clase de persona, él no se aprovechaba de otros, sin embargo parecía ser que una fuerza invisible lo estaba impulsando a decir todas aquellas mentiras.


	2. Aversión Mutua

**Aversión Mutua**

El silencio invadía el carro. Ni Itachi ni Sasori habían intercambiado palabra alguna. El pelirrojo estaba recargado contra la ventana, contemplando el paisaje de la carretera, por lo visto donde vivían los Uchiha debía de ser un lugar cálido y hermoso.

Itachi en ocasiones miraba de reojo a Sasori, aún se negaba a creer que su hermano estuviera saliendo con aquel hombre, en primera porque era mayor que él, era más sencillo creer que fuera su pareja que la de Sasuke. Por otra parte estaba el hecho de que era muy callado, su hermano tendía a salir con tipos escandaloso e infantiles, es decir, Sasori no cubría el perfil de su hermano, a sólo que este hubiera decidido madurar un poco.

Llegaron por fin a la casa. Sasori se preguntó si en ella habitarían todos lo Uchiha, estaba seguro que a lo mucho tendría cuatro habitaciones.

—¿Ya has declarado sobre las personas que atacaron a mi hermano?—le preguntó Itachi mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura.

—Sí, en el hospital—dijo con tranquilidad, por fin estaba diciendo algo que era enteramente cierto.

—¿Por qué no te atacaron a ti?—lo miró de manera sospechosa, pero aun así lo invitó a pasar a su casa, en todo caso en el armario tenían una wínchester, así que si intentaba hacer algo, podría defenderse.

—Yo había ido a ver un anunció al otro extremo de la estación, lo asaltantes llegaron en el momento en que me separé de Sasuke— dijo mientras contemplaba la decoración de la casa. Debían de ser una familia bastante unida, había varias fotos en las paredes, sintió un poco de envidia y decidió bajar la mirada.

—Te ves un tanto casando, te llevaré al cuarto de Sasuke— lo primero lo había dicho un poco amable, pero lo segundo, pareciera que le costaba mucho, como si tuviera algo que le impidiera abrir la boca con facilidad.

— De acuerdo—dijo Sasori sin mostrar alguna expresión, en parte lo hacía a propósito, pues había notado que Itachi lo miraba con detenimiento así que su rostro inexpresivo debía de lograr cabrearlo un poco.

Los escalones crujían antes sus pisadas, sentía la mirada de Itachi posarse sobre su espalda, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo dejó pasar cuando llegaran al final de la escalera y lo siguió. Pudo notar lo tenso que estaba, se veía en su espalda, seguramente era un hijo ejemplar que quería demostrar un poco de rebeldía manteniendo su cabello largo, igual sospecho que debía de ser un hermano cariñoso, obviamente le preocupaba demasiado Sasuke, tanto como para juzgar las personas con las que salía.

—Aquí es—dijo Itachi abriendo la puerta.

Sasori entró y sentó al borde de la cama, noto la mirada de desprecio de Itachi cuando hizo esto, pero no le importo. Decidió recostarse y hacer que Itachi se molestara aún más, lo cual fue notorio cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación con fuerza para dejarlo dormir.

* * *

><p>Había tenido que prepararse una taza de café, era la única bebida que lograba relajarlo, definitivamente había algo en ese pelirrojo que no le agradaba, no sabía si era su mirada o su maldita actitud de indiferencia.<p>

De haber sido por él no lo hubiera dejado entrar al cuarto de su hermano, prácticamente se trataba de un extraño. Era cierto que casi ya no hablaba con Sasuke desde que había decidido irse a la ciudad, aunque bien sabía mucho de él, gracias a su ex novio y mejor amigo de la infancia, quien se la pasaba contándole a Itachi todo lo que Sasuke hacía y en ninguna de esas platicas había mencionado algo sobre que Sasuke tuviera una nueva pareja.

De no ser porque su madre se enteraría sí Sasori había dormido en el cuarto de Sasuke, lo hubiera obligado a dormir en el sillón, no confiaba en él, sentía que algo desaparecía de la casa si no lo vigilaba. No tenía facha de ladrón, de hecho se veía como una persona que se preocupaba por su imagen y tal vez eso lo hacía sospechar aún más de él.

* * *

><p>Se recostó en la cama, sacó su celular para mirar la hora y sin querer este resbaló de sus manos, cayendo por debajo del borde de la cama. Tuvo que empinarse un poco para recogerlo, cuando lo hizo, notó que debajo de la cama, había lo que parecían varias cajas de zapatos.<p>

Se enderezó para dejar de sentir la sensación de su sangre yendo a su cabeza, después miró a la puerta pensativo, al no escuchar algún ruido procedente de afuera se aventuró a tomar la primera caja de zapatos. La abrió y se encontró solamente con un libro, o al menos eso pensaba Sasori. Estaba por abrir el libro, cuando se detuvo, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?, ya había mentido ahora estaba por husmear en las cosas de un desconocido, no debía de hacerlo, lo correcto sería arreglar el asunto de inmediato.

Se paró de la cama de golpe, iba a decirle a Itachi toda la verdad y afrontar las consecuencias, pero justo cuando estaba por dar el primer paso, se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, sabía que tenía que hacer lo que era correcto, pero no entendía porque una parte de él aún se rehusaba. Abrió con un ligero temblor en las manos, el libro, para su sorpresa no lo era, de hecho tenía cosas escritas. En la primera hoja estaba el nombre del propietario "Sasuke Uchiha", tal vez sería su diario, pensó.

Comenzó a hojearlo, se dio cuenta de que no era un diario en sí, parecía una libreta donde Sasuke anotaba cosas que necesitaba sacar o algún acontecimiento que había sido importante en su vida, aunque también anotaba cosas al azar, tales como villanos favoritos entre los que figuraban _Darth Vader, El Guason, Magneto y Loki_. También encontró frases escritas, la mayoría de ellas de la saga de _Harry Potter_, otras del _Caballero de la noche_ y una que otra de libros. Después había lo que parecían pensamientos personales, Sasori se dio cuenta de que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de una persona, pero lo hizo, sabía que era la única manera de llegar a tener una idea de quien era Sasuke.

"_Logré entrar a la universidad, ¿qué hizo mi padre?, felicitar a Itachi por haber logrado salvar al perro que había llegado en la mañana a la clínica. Por lo visto, nunca me va a perdonar que haya escogida una carrera tan alejada de sus ideales, si hubiera estudiado medicina, la menos le hubiera agradado más la idea, al final es algo que se relaciona con veterinaria"_

Sasori miró hacia la pared un tanto extrañado, ¿qué clase de padre se enoja con su hijo por no ser veterinario? No se había equivocado, definitivamente los Uchiha eran algo extraños. Continuó leyendo, ahora le tocó enterarse sobre cuáles eran las canciones favoritas de Sasuke entre las cuales estaban _Yesterday _de los _Beatles, Far Away de Nickelback…_decidió seguir hojeando.

Debía de aceptar que Sasuke tenía gustos un poco extraños, pero a pesar de eso, sabía que era alguien con quien compartía gustos, excepto por las películas de terror, esas las detestaba. Tocaron a la puerta, se apresuró a guardar el libro de Sasuke en la mochila que llevaba con él, colocar la caja de nuevo debajo de la cama y volvió a recostarse en la cama.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sasori recostado, a simple vista podría ver que debía de haber tomado una buena siesta. Apenas entró al cuarto y el pelirrojo comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Se sintió un poco apenado por haber interrumpido su sueño, pero la verdad era que había sentido una gran necesidad de ir a la habitación y ver lo que Sasori hacía.<p>

—Siento haberte despertado, pensé escuchar un ruido.

Sasori supo enseguida que Itachi mentía, estaba seguro que no había hecho ningún ruido mientras husmeaba en las cosas de Sasuke, prácticamente se la había pasado sentado en la cama.

—Más bien viniste a cerciorarte de que no tomará nada, despreocúpate— le dijo como si realmente lo hubiera insultado, aunque en realidad si había tomado algo prestado, pero era algo que necesitaba.

—No…bueno, no puedes culparme de desconfiar de ti, eres alguien que aparece de repente y dice que es la pareja de mi hermano— el tono de Itachi había subido, sabía que alguien normal se hubiera indignado pero sólo consiguió que Sasori le sostuviera la mirada y lo mirará como si él fuera el villano.

—Hablas de Sasuke, como sí todo el tiempo conversarás con él. Por la manera en que respondiste cuando te marqué y por lo que sé, tú y Sasuke no son muy unidos desde que entró a la universidad.

Itachi sintió que estaba perdiendo, por fin el pelirrojo le había dicho algo que no podía refutarle, era cierto, Sasuke y él había dejado de ser unidos por culpa del desprecio de su padre cuando este decidido estudiar Arquitectura.

—¿Ya empiezas a creerme?— le preguntó Sasori sin poder desaparecer la sonrisa de victoria de su rostro. Era una suerte que leyera tan rápido, gracias a ese libro se había enterado de varios aspectos de la vida de Sasuke, aunque aún no había pensado que haría cuando este despertara.

—Debemos de ir por el perro de Sasuke, debe sentirse solo y está sin comer—dijo Itachi y se dirigió hacia la puerta, ordenándole con su actitud a Sasori que lo siguiera.

Algo no cuadraba en lo que había dicho Itachi y los pensamientos que había leído sobre Sasuke, no sabía si arriesgarse y decir lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua – Sasuke no tiene perro, tiene un gato— según lo que había leído, Sasuke le tenía miedo a los perros, porque estos siempre le gruñían, por lo que su sueño era tener un gato y lo tenía, al menos cuando escribió ese libro.

Itachi volteó a verlo, le sonreía a Sasori, pero su expresión mostraba más desagrado que alegría— supongo que sí sales con mi hermano. Ahora acompañaba a su apartamento, estoy seguro que has estado mucho en él, sobre todo en la cama.

Eso último acabo por cabrear a Sasori, él no era un cualquiera y no permitiría que Itachi lo tratará como tal. Así que tomó a Itachi del cuello de su suéter, lo obligó a voltear hacia él y lo estampó contra la pared. Itachi debía de aceptar que estaba un tanto sorprendido, Sasori lo miraba con furia y odio, debía de aceptar que el que sus ojos estuvieran posados sobre él lo estaba incomodando un poco.

—Me parece que no tienes pruebas para insinuar cosas sobre mí, yo traté de ser amable contigo, pero por alguna extraña razón tú te empeñas en encontrar una manera de hacerme enojar o molestarme— apretaba con fuerza la prenda de Itachi, de verdad que deseaba golpearlo, lo miraba cómo si lo que le acaba de decir fuera una burla o una tontería.

—Lo siento, pero hay algo de ti que no me gusta, tal vez es hora de que lo sepas— aventó a Sasori, para deshacerse del agarra – sí vas a salir con Sasuke tendrás que lidiar conmigo –le advirtió y bajo las escaleras.

Nada en esta vida era fácil, estaba seguro de ello y por lo visto la persona que estría encargada de hacerle la vida cuadritos, sería Itachi, de quien estaba seguro que realmente se divertía molestándolo.

* * *

><p>Se subió en la parte trasera del auto, no estaba como para soportar las miradas de Itachi, aunque ahora no sabía que era peor, sí que lo mirara o de reojo, o sus oscuros ojos mirándolo por el retrovisor. Apenas llevaba unas horas conociéndolo, pero de algo estaba seguro, odiaba esos ojos, era como si un cuervo lo estuviera observando.<p>

Llegaron al edificio donde vivía Sasuke, Itachi iba al frente, por lo visto era de las personas que les gustaba mandar y que todo se hiciera como ellos querían. Temía que le pusiera una trampa y lo hiciera adivinar cuál piso y cual puerta era la correspondiente del apartamento de Sasuke, algo de lo que realmente no tenía idea.

—¿Por qué no me guías?— le dijo con una sonrisa de malicia Itachi a Sasori, quien sólo lo barrió con los ojos.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de retarme?, ¿Cuándo te diga cada minúsculo detalle de la vida de Sasuke que incluso ni tu conozcas?

—Puede ser—dijo burlándose de él.

— ¿Sabes?, no tengo porque soportarte, creo que debías de haberte conformado con el hecho de que salve la vida de tu hermano. Me voy, que quedé en tu conciencia que la mascota de tu hermano se muera de hambre por el tiempo que estamos tardando con estas tonterías que ocasionas.

Nuevamente estaba sorprendido, Sasori tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, eso era lo que más lo hacía dudar de la relación que supuestamente tenía con su hermano, generalmente a Sasuke le gustaba tener la razón en todo momento y era demasiado necio, por algo se buscabs parejas que le rogaran por todo, Sasori no era una persona a la que podías rogarle, te mandaría lejos antes de que lo hicieras.

—De acuerdo, creo que debo calmarme – dijo Itachi antes de que Sasori siguiera bajando las escaleras para volver al primer piso.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al menos había logrado que Itachi le dijera un intento de disculpa. Se dio la vuelta, mostrando una completa indignación cuando se encontró con el rostro de Itachi. Este tan sólo le dio la espalda y siguió subiendo, por lo visto, tenía demasiado orgullo.

* * *

><p>El apartamento de Sasuke, era el sueño de cualquier soltero, o al menos eso pensó Sasori cuando lo vio, era grande, lujoso, elegante, tenía sillones de piel, una que otra pintura y planta que le daban armonía al lugar. El piso era de color grisáceo, las paredes blancas y una cocina con acabados de porcelanato.<p>

—¿Seguro que sales con mi hermano?—de nuevo estaba burlándose de él.

—Te he dicho que sí—dijo manteniendo la calma, pero cuando volteó en dirección hacia donde estaba Itachi se encontró con que este sostenía un portarretratos. Decidió acercarse un poco hacia donde estaba el Uchiha y poder mirar mejor la fotografía.

—Mi hermano parece aún conservar cosas de su ex novio, por lo visto no lo ha olvidado.

No estaba seguro de sí Itachi realmente buscaba la manera de hacerle la vida imposible, o por alguna extraña razón quería que su hermano siguiera saliendo con el chico que acompañaba a Sasuke en la foto.

—Llevamos poco saliendo, él fue muy importante para Sasuke, o al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho. Supongo que no es fácil olvidad a ciertas personas— al parecer el estar viendo tantas series románticas había dado frutos, porque la expresión de Itachi cambió de felicidad a enojo en menos de dos segundo, una vez más, él había ganado.

—Tienes razón, por algo mi hermano volvió con él, después de que rompieran, tal vez pronto suceda lo mismo.

Tuvo que respirar profundamente para no tomar el portarretratos y aventárselo a Itachi a la cara.

* * *

><p>Sintió que algo se paseaba entre sus pies, cuando bajo la mirada se encontró con una bola de pelos de color gris. Ese debía de ser el gato de Sasuke, había pensado que sería de color negro, Sasuke añoraba tener un gato de ese color, tal vez le acabó gustando más este y desistió de tener un gato al que todos temieran por creer que les causaría mala suerte.<p>

Lo cargó antes de que Itachi se diera cuenta y miró su nombre "_Silver". _Podía ver que lo tenían bastante bien cuidado y que seguramente Sasuke estaría orgulloso de él, por la elegancia que mostraba.

—Veo que encontraste a Grumpy—le dijo Itachi.

—Se llama Silver—lo corrigió Sasori, pero esta vez no vio satisfacción de Itachi en su rostro.

—Lo sé, pero todo el tiempo esta malhumorado. Es tan parecido a Sasuke en eso— Itachi caminó hacia él, cargando una bolsa de alimento para gatos – supongo te quedarás en tu casa, toma, para que tengas con que alimentar a Silver.

—Espera, yo no puedo llevármelo, tengo un hámster y estoy seguro que no se llevarán bien ninguno de los dos.

—Tú tienes un hámster y mi hermano un gato… cada vez veo algo que me dice " wow , son el uno para el otro"—dijo con sarcasmo, notando como el entrecejo de Sasori se fruncía – si no te lo llevas se quedará aquí sólo, puedes dejarlo, pero tendrás que venir todos los días a verlo.

—De acuerdo, vendré todos los días a alimentarlo— le tendió la mano a Itachi.

—¿Qué?, ¿acaso quieres que te dé dinero?

—Necesito que me des las llaves.

—Oh cierto— Itachi estaba por dejarlas caer en sus manos, pero se detuvo, de pronto recordó que apenas y conocía a la persona que estaba frente a él.

—Veo que no confías en mí, si quieres pasa por mí cuando terminé de trabajar y me traer a darle de comer a Silver.

—De acuerdo – respondió con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios, aunque estaba un poco sorprendido, Sasori no era de su agrado y no le incitaba para nada pasar todos los días un rato con él, pero bueno, al menos podría divertirse molestándolo.

* * *

><p>Llegó a su trabajo al siguiente día, la verdad es que hubiera estado encantado de poder tener más días de descanso. En cuanto salió del estudio de grabación para tomar un descanso se encontró con su colega, Deidara.<p>

—Sasori- danna.

Odiaba que Deidara lo llamara de esa manera, sabía que le tenía un poco de admiración y en cierto modo le gustaba que lo demostrará, pero ya habían pasado cinco años desde que se conocían, así que esa manera de llamarlo ya lo estaba cansando.

—Deidara—le respondió al joven rubio, que llevaba su cabello sujeto de una coleta.

—Supe que estuvo en el hospital ayer, ¿le paso algo?—preguntó con preocupación el rubio.

—No, estaba allí para acompañar a alguien.

—Ya veo, ¿algún familiar suyo?

Sasori volteó a mirar con despreció a Deidara, quien sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta del enorme error que había cometido, Sasori- danna, no tenía familiares, estos habían muerto hace tiempo.

—Lo siento, Sasori- danna. Lo olvidé por completo – le pidió disculpas sin poderlo mirar a la cara.

—Descuida Deidara, todos cometemos errores.

—¿Entonces a quien fue a llevar al hospital?

—Lleve… —se quedó pensando por un momento – a mi novio.

Escuchó como el libreto que llevaba Deidara en sus manos golpeó el suelo. Sabía que no era bueno haber dicho eso, pero había pensado en Itachi llegando por él y diciendo que era su cuñado, seguramente Konan, que estaba a cargo de notificar de las visitas se enteraría y ella se encargaría de decirle a todo el mundo. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco paranoico, pero debía de tomar precauciones.

—¿Sasori- danna, de verdad usted tiene novio?

—Sí Deidara.

—Lo siento, pero es que nunca lo he visto con alguien y yo…

—Descuida, Deidara. Sabes que me gusta tener privacidad, es por eso que no le había dicho a nadie.

Sabía que una vez que le hubiera dicho a Deidara, todos se acabarían enterando de su situación y seguramente hablarían a su espaldas. Se dio cuenta de que debía de rogar que Sasuke hubiera perdido la memoria y creyera que él era su novio, de lo contrario todo mundo se enteraría que era un mentiroso, tal vez era tiempo de buscar un psicólogo, tal vez había enloquecido.

* * *

><p>—Sasori— escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo cuando estaba comiendo su almuerzo.<p>

—¿Se te perdió algo, Yahiko?— no es que le molestará su amigo, sólo que desde siempre le había hablado de esa manera, como sí lo despreciara, pero realmente lo apreciaba mucho, aunque no se notará.

—Me he enterado por ahí, que tienes novio. ¿Me puedes explicar cómo es eso posible cuando hace dos días no tenéis ninguno?

Sí había alguien a quien no podía engañar era a Yahiko, se podía decir que lo conocía a la perfección, a veces hasta Sasori se asustaba de ello. Hizo a un lado su comida y respiro profundamente, sabía que al menos a él no podría mentirle.

* * *

><p>Ahora sí actulizé rápido, espero les guste el capítulo.<p>

Gracias por sus reviews.


	3. Veracidad mínima

**Veracidad mínima**

Su trabajo había terminado hace una hora, ahora estaba recostado en uno de los sillones afuera del estudio de grabación, lo cual era impropio de él, jamás hacia cosas esa, de hecho consideraba de mal gusto que otras personas lo hicieran, pero la verdad es que se sentía cansado, sin mencionar que tratar con Itachi lo dejaba exhausto, no sé casaba de dejar de retarlo ante la menor oportunidad.

—Sasori.

Era la voz de Yahiko la que decía su nombre. Llevaba cerca de tres días evadiéndolo desde que este le había preguntado por su supuesto novio, aquel día le había dicho que tan sólo había sido algo que había deseado mantener en secreto, pero por lo visto este no se creyó nada.

—Yahiko, tengo prisa, hablamos luego—le dijo Sasori poniéndose de pie para después comenzar a caminar y con esperar que Yahiko lo dejará en paz.

—No puedes evadirme para siempre—le dijo Yahiko tomando su hombro, esperaba que con eso Sasori se detuviera, pero parecía que solo había ocasionado que este apresurará el paso.

La salida ya estaba cerca, Yahiko seguía intentando captar la atención de su amigo, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles o eso pensaba. Cuando ya estaba voy abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que Itachi acaba de llegar para llevarlo al apartamento de Sasuke, ahora todo se complicaba, Yahiko vería a Itachi y seguramente diría algo que no sería correcto y sólo serviría para darle puntos a Itachi y que este tuviera algo nuevo con que molestarlo. Pero cuando salió, se dio cuenta de que Yahiko dejó de seguirlo, volteó hacia atrás para corroborar que su amigo no lo siguiera y luego se topa con el pedante hermano de Sasuke.

—¿Acaso robaste algo?—le preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa en el rostro, al notar que Sasori había llegado al lugar con demasiada prisa — ¿o es que ansiabas verme?

—Te he dicho que no me gusta ser impuntual— le respondió Sasori seriamente y se metió al auto, respiro profundamente apenas cerró la puerta. Ahora debía de prepararse para lidiar con las indirectas de Itachi.

—A mí me parecía que venías huyendo de algo.

Sasori sólo lo ignoró, la verdad es que estaba bastante cansando, desde la situación con Sasuke no había dormido nada bien, tal vez por los remordimientos o por imaginarse alguna situación en que pudieran descubrir la mentira, la verdad es que eso sucedería una vez que Sasuke despertará, lo cual podría suceder en cualquier momento.

De pronto notó que Itachi no estaba siguiendo el camino de siempre, lo volteó a ver un poco extrañado, esperando notar algo en el rostro de Itachi pero este estaba totalmente serio — ¿A dónde vamos?, ¿o es que olvidaste el camino para la casa de tu hermano?

—Vamos al hospital, no te has parado ahí desde el día del incidente de mi hermano. Además mis padres quieren hablar contigo.

El corazón de Sasori comenzó a latir con fuerza, no le gustaba la manera en que Itachi había dicho aquellas palabras, tal vez, sólo era su paranoia, pero por un momento creyó que ya había sido descubierto. Era cierto que no había ido a ver a Sasuke, la verdad es que había tenido mucho que pensar en todos estos días, además de que ya tenía bastante con ver a Itachi cada tarde.

—¿De verdad quieres a mi hermano?—le preguntó Itachi a Sasori mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Como te dije, ni siquiera has ido a visitar a mi hermano, se supone que son pareja y no pareces preocupado ni un poco por su estado de salud. Me ves todos los días, y aun así no preguntas por él— se detuvieron a consecuencia de un alto, así que Itachi volteó a verlo para poder ver alguna expresión en el rostro de aquel pelirrojo, pero el desgraciado no se inmutaba, tan sólo continuaba con la misma expresión del inicio.

—No todos reaccionamos de la misma manera ante las mismas situaciones. Si no te he preguntado por Sasuke es porque supuse que no ha habido ninguna mejora en su salud, de ser así tu estado de ánimo hubiera cambiado, además de que lo hubieras dicho sólo para ver como reaccionaba. Sí no he ido a verlo es porque sé que sus padres están con él y en parte me siento un poco incómodo, debido a que casi no los conozco— ni siquiera le dijo aquellas palabras a Itachi a la cara, no porque tuviera miedo de que Itachi lo mirara a los ojos, sino porque se había dado cuenta que este se molestaba aún más cuando no se atrevían a decirle las cosas de frente.

El alto terminó, Itachi apretó con fuerza el volante, odiaba en cierta forma a Sasori, detestaba que sus respuestas fueran perfectas que él no pudiera refutarle nada, pero lo que más detestaba en aquellos momentos, era el saber que parecía que Sasori lo había logrado descifrar mejor que lo que él había conseguido intuir de Sasori. El no tendía a ser muy expresivo, tal vez sólo con Sasuke sonreía, pero la verdad era que desde Sasori había aparecido no había podido evitar esconder sus muecas de desagrado y de alegría cuando creía haberlo atrapado en una mentira.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al hospital, Itachi notó que Sasori caminaba un poco más lento de lo habitual, tal vez había algo que no le gustaba de los hospitales o simplemente no quería ver a su hermano, se iba más por lo segundo.<p>

Al acercarse al marcó de la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, los padres de este fueron a saludar a Sasori, quien no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo, sobre todo cuando Mikoto lo abrazó, Fugaku sólo estrechó su mano. Pero eso no fue lo peor, tanto los padres de Sasuke como Itachi, decidieron dejarlo a solas con Sasuke.

—Recuerda que puede escucharte— le había dicho Mikoto con una sonrisa en antes de que lo dejarán a solas.

* * *

><p>—Itachi, ¿podrías dejar de estar tan malhumorado? –le dijo su padre, al ver que su hijo, estaba demasiado ansioso y molesto, lo cual era raro en él, generalmente siempre permanecía muy calmado.<p>

—No estoy muy calmado con la idea de que ese tipo este con Sasuke—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Es la pareja de Sasuke, no veo que puede estar mal—le dijo su madre mientras le daba vueltas a una cuchara para que su café se enfriara.

—¿De verdad es la pareja de Sasuke?, la única prueba que tenemos de ello, es la palabra de ese sujeto—dijo en tono despectivo.

—Tú mismo dijiste que conocía cosas de Sasuke, así que por lo mientras sólo podemos esperar a que tu hermano despierte y no lo confirme. Debes de empezar a tratarlo un poco mejor, de no ser por él tu hermano estaría muerto—lo regañó su madre.

—Tal vez él lo aventó a las vías del tren y después se arrepintió. Viéndolo de esta manera tú hijo está con un posible asesino sólo en su cuarto—dijo Itachi con cierto enojo, quería que sus padres vieron lo mismo que el veía en Sasori, pero al contrario de él, parecían encantados con el pelirrojo.

—Itachi—habló Fugaku—siempre he admirado lo inteligente que eres, pero pareciera que la aparición de Sasori te volvió estúpido.

Sintió como su hijo lo miraba con indignación, generalmente todo mundo siempre apoyaba las ideas o suposiciones de Itachi, pero tanto Mikoto como él, sabían que no siempre su hijo estaría en lo cierto, por lo visto ese momento había llegado.

—Tú padre tiene razón, algo me dice que la presencia de Sasori te molesta por otra razón que no tiene nada que ver con que sea la pareja de tu hermano.

—¿De qué hablas madre?

—Dímelo tú, todos estos días, no has dicho nada referente a Sasuke, solo te pasas diciendo teorías absurdas sobre Sasori o criticándolo por cualquier cosa que ves que hace. ¿Le pones demasiado atención no te parece?—le sostuvo la mirada a su hijo, quien solo bufó y volteó hacia otro lado sin dejar de cruzar los brazos.

—¿Insinúas que me gusta esa asquerosa bola roja? Madre, no tienes idea de nada. Si no creo que tenga una relación con Sasuke es porque ustedes han visto cuales son los gustos de su hijo menor. Además Sasori es mayor que él, estoy seguro de que tiene más o menos mi edad.

—Tengo 26, si es que querías saberlo—dijo la voz de Sasori a las espaldas de Itachi.

Itachi sintió que los vellos de su nuca se habían erizado cuando escuchó la voz de aquella persona tan despreciable, pero eso no fue todo, sus padres se burlaban de su reacción, lo cual sabía que no era nada bueno.

—Sólo le lleva tres años a Sasuke—dijo su madre dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Sasori, por lo visto Mikoto se fascinada con ese pelirrojo cada vez más.

—Tal vez tu hermano decidió sentar cabeza, Naruto era demasiado alocado y una mala influencia para él, Sasori el contrario parece alguien sensato y que le hará bien a tu hermano— intervino Fugaku.

Itachi se levantó molestó y fue al baño, sabía que desde el accidente de Sasuke, todos los veían como un demente por su falta de confianza al pelirrojo, incluso el idiota de Sai se había atrevido a decir que esta celoso de Sasori porque parecía que con él Sasuke ya no tendría que depender de su hermano mayor cuando tuviera problemas, por algo ya no lo había llamado desde hace meses.

* * *

><p>—Me disculpó por la conducta de Itachi, él nunca es así, parece que el accidente de Sasuke realmente lo afecto un poco—dijo Mikoto al pelirrojo.<p>

—No se preocupe señora Uchiha, sé que no puedo ser del agrado de todos.

Tal vez Itachi tenía razón, era cierto que Sasuke había tenido parejas y ninguna tenía personalidad parecida a la de Sasori, tan calmada. Mikoto comenzó a mirar con detenimiento a Sasori, era atractivo, pero sabía que Sasuke no se fijaba mucho en eso, al menos no con Naruto ni con Suigetsu, quienes se caracterizaban más por escandalosos que por atractivos. A pesar de que le había dicho aquellas palabras a su hijo para sacarlo de quicio, era cierto que notaba que Sasori afectaba de cierta manera a Itachi, de una manera que nadie lo había afectado, tal vez era porque Sasori no parecía seguirle la corriente a Itachi como todos lo hacían, además de que Itachi estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre en lo correcto. Pensándolo bien, Sasori era más el tipo de Itachi.

Itachi regresó malhumorado, el único lugar disponible en la mesa era al lado de Sasori, así que hizo la silla hacia donde estaba su padre, no le interesaba que este notará que realmente lo aborrecía.

—Bueno, tenemos que volver a la casa—dijo Fugaku— Sasori, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Sasori hubiera dicho no, no le gustaba mucho relacionarse con las personas, pero en cuanto vio el rostro de Itachi y la mirada que le lanzaba cambio de parecer.

—De acuerdo, sólo que aún no he ido a alimentar a Silver.

—Descuida, Itachi lo hizo antes de recogerte—le dijo Mikoto.

Tuvo que aceptar que en cuanto se dio cuenta que no sólo los señores Uchiha como Itachi estarían en la casa, se sintió más incómodo de lo normal. Algunos de los primos también los acompañaba, por lo visto tendría que quedarse a cenar.

—¿El doctor no te ha dicho nada sobre Sasuke?—preguntó uno de los primos.

—No, no saben cuándo pueda despertar, sólo nos dijeron que en el peor de los casos puede haber perdido la memoria—respondió Mikoto decaída.

Cuando escuchó aquella respuesta Sasori, su estado de ánimo mejoró un poco, sí Sasuke perdía la memoria, tal vez no tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y así todo sería más sencillo.

—¿Creen que despierte para Navidad?—preguntó Sai.

—Eso esperamos, falta tan sólo un mes.

—Bueno, aunque no creo que haya mucha diferencia, Sasuke no paso con nosotros la navidad pasada—dijo Sai sin importarle lo que sus palabras pudieran pasar entre los presentes, pero acabo recibiendo un golpe de parte de Indra.

—¡Sai!—dijo Indra y volvió a golpearlo – no seas tan insensible.

— Sólo decía la verdad, además capaz que Sasuke tenía planeado pasar la navidad con la familia de Sasori.

De pronto Sasori salió de sus pensamientos, la familia de Sasuke era demasiado imaginativa, técnicamente ellos solos habían creado el noviazgo entre Sasuke y él.

Todos lo miraban debido a lo que había dicho Sai, se sintió un poco apenado y culpable, lo miraban como si todo ya se hubiera dado por cierto y el fuera culpable de que Sasuke no fuera pasar la navidad con ellos, a pesar de que la verdadera razón sería que el estaría en coma seguramente.

—No, no lo creo, Sasuke no había mencionado nada de eso.

—¿Entonces pasarías la navidad con tu familia y dejarías a Sasuke solo?—preguntó Sai y de nuevo las miradas inquisitorias se posaron en él.

—No tengo familia, mis padres murieron hace tiempo, así que en todo caso yo hubiera pasado la Navidad solo—dijo con un poco de resentimiento, pero con esto logró suavizar un poco la situación, parecía que ahora todos los miraban con un poco de lástima, incluso Itachi no lo miraba con tanto odio.

—Sentimos escuchar eso—se disculpó Mikoto en nombre de todos— eres bienvenido a pasar la Navidad con nosotros, sólo esperemos que Sasuke ya haya despertado para ese entonces.

* * *

><p>Hubiera disfrutado más la cena de no haber tenido a Itachi a su lado, no entendía porque este se había sentado en ese lugar, había tres asientos disponibles, pero había decidió sentarse junto a él, por lo visto era cierto que le haría la vida de cuadritos lo más que pudiera. Pero al menos lo dejó comer tranquilo, por primera vez no le estuvo mandando indirectas o preguntas capciosas sobre la vida de Sasuke, de quien ya sabía más, debido a que había encontrado otros diarios en el apartamento de este.<p>

Se sentía mal por estar invadiendo la privacidad de una persona, pero no podía detenerse, era como si su conciencia desapareciera en esos momentos. Leer los diarios de Sasuke era como un objetivo que debía de cumplir, pero aún no sabía exactamente por qué quería cumplirlo ni que quería conseguir con eso.

Por fin llegó el momento de retirarse, para variar Itachi lo llevaría a su casa, no entendía porque Mikoto insistía tanto, sabía que Itachi no lo soportaba y que parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero aun así se empeñaba en que su hijo fuera el que lo llevará a pesar de que Fugaku podía hacerlo.

—¿Te comía la lengua el gato?—le preguntó Sasori mientras iban de camino a su apartamento. No sabía que era peor, si tener junto a él a un Itachi completamente callado o uno que lo estuviera molestando todo el tiempo.

—No—respondió con indiferencia.

—No me digas que se te hablando el corazón al enterarte que mi familia está muerta— se burló de él Sasori, pero la verdad es que no le gustaba que lo trataran con lástima sólo por ese pequeño detalle de su vida.

—Sólo estoy casando, ¿acaso te gusta que te moleste?— esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa, que más de maldad parecía seductora y por alguna extraña razón había logrado incomodar a Sasori.

—Supongo que sólo se debe a que me había acostumbrado a tus majaderías, sólo eso. Tal vez la razón de tu silencio es porque estas planeando mi asesinato.

Itachi se río, Sasori era tan paranoico, justo como él lo era con el asunto de la relación que tenía con su hermano.

—Descuida, sí estuviera planeando asesinarte ya no estarías aquí.

Sasori sonrió y volteó a ver a la ventana, le gustaba ver los árboles de la carretera, además de que siempre usaba ese pretexto para no tener que estar viendo a Itachi en todo momento.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento, encontró a Yahiko esperándolo con los brazos cruzados y recargado contra la pared, pudo haber escapado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su amigo ya se había percatado de su presencia.<p>

—Tenemos que hablar—le dijo Yahiko y Sasori sólo abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

Ni siquiera lo dejó sentarse para respirar un poco cuando Yahiko le lanzó la primera pregunta.

—¿Sales con Itachi Uchiha?—preguntó Yahiko totalmente sorprendido.

Sasori se dejó caer en su sillón debido a lo sorpresiva que había sido aquella pregunta, Yahiko se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y miró con detenimiento a Sasori – No, no es con quien salgo, ¿cómo sabes su nombre?

Yahiko hizo los ojos hacia atrás, a veces se preguntaba porque Sasori era tan mal amigo con él, que ni siquiera podía recordar las cosas que le contaba.

—¿Recuerdas el nombre del tipo con el que salí hace unos años?

Sasori lo miró pensativo, pero en cuanto los recuerdos llegaron a su mente abrió los ojos de par en par – Itachi…—dijo atónito.

—Exacto, el tipo que te vino a dejar y te fue a recoger es el mismo con el que salí.

—Y es el mismo al que engañaste con su mejor amigo—Sasori dejó ir su cabeza para atrás hasta que esta se topara con el respaldo del sillón.

—Si no estás saliendo con él, ¿Cuál es la relación que tienen?

—Su hermano.

—¡¿Sasuke?!, ¡¿estás saliendo con Sasuke?!, ¿cómo fue que so paso?

—¿Por qué te es difícil de creer?—le peguntó molesto, estaba seguro que la incredulidad de Yahiko se debía que siempre había pensado que él se quedaría sólo, debido a que no era muy sociable.

—Porque Sasuke y tú—hizo una mueca de desagrado—no sé, no creo que congenies con una persona como él. De hecho, siempre pensé que podrías ser la persona ideal para Itachi, incluso pensé en presentarlos y que de esa manera Itachi dejará de odiarme por haberlo engañado y me agradeciera el haberle presentado a su persona perfecta.

Sasori lo miró con incredulidad, a veces simplemente no podía entender la mente de Yahiko, aún no podía determinar si era demasiado alocado o perturbadora.

—De hecho los que no congeniamos somos Itachi y yo. Sí hubieras hecho lo que pensabas seguramente te hubiera odiado más.

—Por supuesto que no, Itachi y tú son el uno para el otro.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo, Itachi es arrogante, frívolo, por lo visto le encanta manipular gente y tener siempre la razón—dijo con tono despectivo— ¿qué?—preguntó la notar la mirada de incredulidad de Yahiko sobre él.

—Sí claro cómo tú digas. Entonces cuéntame ¿cómo es que acabaste saliendo con Sasuke?

—Nos conocimos en el metro y comenzamos a platicar y así—dijo sin darle importancia.

—¿De verdad?—no creía mucho en las palabras de su amigo, además de que sentía que le estaba escondiendo algo, sobre todo por como lo había evitado en todos estos días, Sasori no era de los guardaba secretos y si lo hacía es porque se trataba de uno grande – sé que estas escondiendo algo y debe ser algo grande, porque por lo visto no puedes dormir muy bien a causa de eso.

—No oculto nada, te he dicho la verdad.

—Sasori. Ambos sabemos que no es posible lo que dices, debido a que no te gusta hablar con la gente, además de que en todo este tiempo, se perfectamente que no has salido con alguien, te limitas a seguir tu rutina de siempre, ir al trabajo y volver a casa a leer o ver series. Además le pregunté a tu acosador personal y me dijo que nunca te ha visto salir con nadie— notó que cuando decía esto los puños de Sasori se cerraban con fuerza.

—Sí, lo sé, soy un antisocial— lo dijo con calma, pero Yahiko sabía que por dentro debía de estar deseando poder darle un buen golpe —¡y tienes razón, porque realmente no salgo con Sasuke, la estúpida enfermera dijo que era su novio, toda su familia se lo creyó, excepto el imbécil de Itachi y yo solamente me deje llevar! – se dio cuenta de los que había dicho, pero para evitar que Yahiko se exaltara más de lo debido, prefirió guardar la calma.

—Sasori, me contarás exactamente cómo fue que sucedió todo y hazlo antes de que decida salir por esa puerta y meterte en un maldito manicomio— generalmente no se enojaba, de hecho ese papel lo había ganado Sasori, pero ahora no podía creer lo que su amigo decía, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era la única manera en que Sasori hubiera acabado siendo la pareja de alguien.

* * *

><p>Me tardé un poco :p, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado :).<p>

Gracias por sus reviews


End file.
